The New Captain
by Jamy-Peraltiago
Summary: As Jake and Amy discover their new relationship, the new Captain, a man from Amy's past, arrives. With twists and turns along the way, the Nine-Nine decide they need Captain Holt back, deriving a plan to get him back.
1. Captain Dwayne Vogelcheck

The detectives of the Ninety-ninth precinct waited patiently for the elevator doors to open up, eager to learn who their new Captain would be. Amy Santiago's heart was beating fast and her hands were sweaty. She was still flustered by what had happened only moments ago between her partner, Jake Peralta, and her in the evidence locker.

The detectives were taken by surprise when Captain Holt unexpectedly announced that he was being transferred to Public Relations, effective immediately. Shocked and upset by the Captain's abrupt dismissal from the Nine-Nine, Amy escaped to the evidence locker to process the unwelcomed news. It wasn't long before Jake joined her. In an effort to comfort Amy, and probably himself as well, Jake softly and sweetly kissed Amy.

It was the third time they had kissed in less than 24 hours, though it was their first as Jake and Amy. An undercover case had resulted in Jake pulling Amy in for a kiss in the back of a restaurant in order to maintain their cover. Half an hour later, Amy pushed Jake up against a tree as she kissed him when a suspect noticed them watching him. Like the previous two kisses, Amy was taken by surprise, though she pleasantly welcomed it as she wrapped her arms around Jake's neck.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened up, revealing the Nine-Nine's new captain. Out walked a slightly odd looking man. Amy's heart dropped as she instantly recognized him. As the new Captain scanned the detectives who stood before him, Amy quickly ducked behind Jake before he laid eyes on her. Amy's colleagues stepped forward to introduce themselves. Taking advantage of their distraction, Amy grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him back to the evidence locker.

"Back for more already?" Jake teased as Amy closed the door behind them.

"I used to date the new Captain," Amy blurted out.

"What?" Jake exclaimed, drawing out the word in a high-pitched voice.

"It was my first year on the force. We met at a police conference and hit it off. We dated for a year but, he wanted to settle down and have kids and I was just starting my career and totally not ready for any of that stuff so we broke up. He did not take it well. I haven't even seen him since we broke up," Amy continued on as Jake stood there, his jaw hanging open in shock at Amy's confession.

"Okay, this is awkward," Jake laughed uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you. I don't know why I even told you. Just forget…"

"No, I didn't mean awkward for me," Jake cut Amy off, shaking his hands and taking a step closer to her. "I meant, I'm sorry you're in this awkward position."

Amy looked at Jake. His right hand was in his pocket and his left hand was rubbing the back of his neck. He was looking at her the same way she used to catch him looking at her when she was with Teddy; like he was jealous.

"Are you jealous?" she asked loudly.

His eyes opened wide and she saw his Adam's apple bob as he took a big gulp. "No, I'm not jealous of someone you dated ten years ago," he argued defensively.

"Okay," Amy said, not entirely convinced that he was being a hundred percent truthful. "Anyway, I was just surprised to see him and needed a minute to process that he's our new Captain before we were introduced to him. I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"Don't apologize Ames. It's fine. I'm happy to help you deal with this however you need to."

The disbelief of seeing one of her exes being introduced as her new captain had made Amy momentarily forget what had happened with Jake only ten minutes ago. Now, as she stood before him again, in the same place, the memory of his lips on hers, his hands on her back, her hands grasping his hair, came rushing back to her. Her heart started beating fast again and her hands clammed up as she took another step closer to Jake. He was watching her intensely, biting his lower lip. Overcome with a desire to kiss him again, she reached for his waist. He lowered his head slightly as they heard footsteps in the hallway getting closer to them. Amy jumped back and turned around in time to watch Sergeant Terry Jeffords walk into the evidence locker, the new Captain following close behind them.

"Ah, here they are, my two best detectives." Sergeant Jeffords was looking back and forth at Jake and Amy suspiciously. He turned to the new Captain, gesturing back towards them. "Captain Vogelcheck, this is Detective Jacob Peralta and Detective Amy Santiago."

"Nice to meet you Detective Peralta," the Captain said, holding his hand out to Jake. "And Amy, so nice to see you again." He held out his hand to her and when she took it, he stepped forward, planting a kiss on her right cheek.

"You two already know each other?" the Sarge questioned, clearly confused by what was going on.

"Oh yes, Amy and I dated years ago," Captain Vogelcheck explained as Terry raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Briefly, many, many years ago. Barely even. It's fine. We're all very professional here," Amy blabbered on. She felt like she was going to be sick. Amy turned to look at Jake who was watching the exchange in amusement. His arms were folded across his chest and he was wearing a slight smirk on his face.

She quickly stole a glance at the Sarge who looked a little panicked. "Right. Well, let's let Peralta and Santiago get back to, uh…"

"Just going over some evidence from last night's case Sarge," Jake finished for Terry.

"Right…" the Sarge responded, definitely not buying Jake's story. Terry motioned Captain Vogelcheck out of the door and followed him back out to the bullpen.

"Way to stay calm Ames," Jake mocked once Terry and the Captain were gone.

"I'm sorry. I was just rattled by his outright honesty about our past in front of Sergeant Jeffords. Oh God. Everyone's going to know I used to date the new Captain." Amy backed up until she felt the wall behind her. She slid down against it, groaning until she hit the floor. Jake joined her on the floor and she was comforted by the feel of his shoulder brushing against hers. They sat in silence, Jake occasionally leaning against her, gently nudging her with his shoulder, Amy nudging him back, both of them quietly giggling. Finally, Jake broke the silence.

"Are you okay Ames?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. Or, at least I will be." She turned her head to look at Jake. He was looking at her and smiling. She smiled back at him.

"Ready to get back to work?" he asked.

"I guess we should."

Jake stood up and offered his hand to Amy. She took it and he lifted her up off the floor. Once she was standing, he dropped her hand and started to make his way back to the bullpen.

"Jake, wait." He stopped in the doorway, turning around. Amy walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks."

Amy made her way back to her desk, listening to Jake following behind her. She reached her desk and was pulling her chair out when she noticed Captain Vogelcheck standing in his doorway.

"Detective Santiago! A word?" Captain Vogelcheck called from his office. Pushing her chair back under her desk, Amy cautiously made her way over to the Captain's office. She stared straight ahead, but, out of the corner of her eyes, she could see all eyes on her.

Amy walked into the Captain's office. "Please close the door," Captain Vogelcheck said. Amy closed the door behind her and walked over to the Captain's desk, standing there as she waited for him to speak.

"How have you been Amy?" he asked.

"Good sir, and you?" Amy said, falling back into her habit of respect and formality when addressing a superior officer.

"Amy, please, no need to be so formal. I think you know me well enough to call me Dwayne."

Amy realized she was holding her breath and released it before responding. "Right, of course. How are you Dwayne?"

"I'm good," he laughed. "I just wanted to say that there's no hard feelings between us. I know we left things off badly but it's in the past. I'm not going to hold it against you."

Amy let out a sigh of relief. She was glad that things would be professional between her and Dwayne. "Thank you."

"That was all. You're dismissed." And with that, Captain Vogelcheck went back to work.

Amy stood up and headed back to her desk, happy at how well her conversation had gone with her ex. She sat down at her desk and looked over at Jake. Without saying anything, she knew the expression on his face, one eyebrow raised, a slight smirk, meant he was asking if she was ok. She smiled at him and nodded. She watched him smile back at her before she went back to work.

…

After the eventful morning at the precinct, everyone was in agreement that drinks at Shaw's was a necessity. Once five o'clock rolled around, the detectives gathered at the entrance of the precinct and headed over to the bar together. Leading the pack of detectives was Jake, engrossed in a debate about sports with the Sarge and Charles Boyle. Following them was Scully and Hitchcock. Amy brought up the rear with Rosa Diaz hanging back to talk to her.

"So, what were you and Peralta doing in the evidence locker this morning?"

"Nothing," Amy replied with a shrug. She looked at Rosa who was frowning, her arms crossed. Amy knew Rosa knew something went on. "We kissed," she admitted.

"Again? Both times?"

"No the second time I was telling Jake that I used to date the new Captain," Amy whispered so that Scully and Hitchcock wouldn't overhear.

"No way," Rosa chuckled.

"Please don't tell anyone. About me and Jake or Captain Vogelcheck."

"Of course not. I've got your back."

The gang had reached the bar at this point. Jake opened up the door, holding it open for everyone else. As Rosa walked past him, she punched him the arm.

"What was that for?" he yelled after her, but she ignored him. "Why'd she hit me?" he said turning to Amy.

"I told her we kissed in the evidence locker."

"Couldn't keep it a secret?" he joked. "Jeez Ames, I didn't even tell Boyle."

Amy looked at him unamused by his teasing. He smirked at her. "I need a drink."

"Well, looks like there's one waiting for you," Jake said, pointing to Gina Linetti sitting at a high table with four pitchers of beer. Jake bumped Amy's shoulder as he walked past her to join Gina and the detectives. Amy rolled her eyes and followed him to the table, pulling up the last stool next to Jake.

"So, how's the new Captain?" Gina asked.

"Seems okay so far. He didn't really say much though," Charles answered. "He called Amy into the office. What did he say Amy?"

"He just asked about the case last night. Can someone pass me a pitcher and a cup?" she said, not wanting to spend any more time talking about Dwayne Vogelcheck.

They stayed at the bar for a few hours, discussing their disbelief at Captain Holt's promotion, listening to Gina gossiping about the PR office, sharing fond memories of the Captain. More pitchers were ordered. After Scully and Hitchcock headed home, shots were ordered. Needing to get home to read to his twins, the Sarge left, soon followed by Rosa who was meeting up with her boyfriend, Marcus. Gina, flirting with the bartender all night, left with him. Finally, claiming he didn't want to be a third wheel, Charles called a cab, leaving Jake and Amy alone at the bar.

"Hey, what's up?" Jake said seductively, smiling at Amy once they were alone.

"Hey." Amy smiled back at him.

They were sitting incredibly close, leaning into each other. Jake's arms were resting on the table, Amy's hands were in her lap. All night, their knees bumped together, their shoulders brushed each other's. Occasionally, Jake would graze his fingers against her leg, sending a shiver up her spine. Amy shifted on her stool, moving a little closer to Jake. She reached her hand up to his cheek, holding it for a second as she rubbed her thumb across his lips. She looked him in the eyes and felt her thumb move as he inhaled sharply. Slowly, she moved her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her. She took a deep breath before pressing her lips to Jake's. He responded quickly to her kiss, grasping her waist, pulling her in closer to him. The kiss intensified. Amy grabbed at Jake's hair and he gripped her waist tighter, digging his fingers into her. Before things escalated too quickly between them, Amy pulled away from Jake.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked, his hands still grasping her waist.

She bit her lip and nodded. Jake stood up, holding his hand out to Amy, who gladly took it as she stood up. Together they left the bar.

The walk back to Amy's wasn't a long one. They flirted and there was an easy banter between them. Before she knew it, they were at Amy's door.

"So…"

"Do you want to come in? I…I mean…I don't want to have sex with you…well I mean I do… but not yet…but I want to hang out…I mean right now…I…" Amy stammered.

Softly laughing, Jake quickly kissed Amy. "I'd love to come in."

Amy let Jake into her apartment, closing the door behind him. "Do you want anything? Coffee, water, a beer?" she offered as she headed to the kitchen.

"I guess I should probably have some water," Jake responded. "We don't have work tomorrow, but I'd still like to avoid a hangover." Amy pulled two glasses out from the cabinet and filled them up with water from the sink. She turned around to hand one to Jake who was sitting at the counter. She took a sip and put the glass down, leaning down on the counter across from Jake.

They stayed in awkward silence for a while, taking sips of their water, before Jake eventually broke the silence. "Should we talk about us?"

"We could. Or I have _Die Hard_ on Blu-ray."

" _Die Hard_ it is!" he shouted excitedly, a huge grin spreading across his face. Amy laughed and walked around to the living room to set up the movie. Jake followed, jumping onto the couch. Once the movie was set up, Amy excused herself to change out of her work clothes and into some sweats. When she walked back into the living room, she was met by Jake spread out across the couch.

"Where am I supposed to sit?"

"Sorry," he said, sitting up and moving to the right side of the couch. Amy sat down on the left, leaving room between her and Jake on the couch.

They watched _Die Hard_ , Jake quoting most of the movie. Occasionally, Amy would comment or ask Jake about the movie. They both kept shifting on the couch, slowly moving closer to each other. When the movie ended, they both agreed that they were up for watching another movie so Amy put in _Training Day_. When she came back to the couch, she sat down close enough to Jake that they were touching. Eventually, Amy grew tired, gradually drifting to sleep as she leaned on Jake.

Light drifted in through the window as Amy slowly began to wake up. She was sandwiched between Jake and the couch, curled into his chest, her fists gripping his t-shirt. He had one arm laid across the armrest over their heads, the other was across Amy's side, holding her close to him. Smiling, Amy pressed kisses into Jake's chest and neck. Jake was woken by her kisses, moaning at the pleasure she was giving him.

"Morning," he said groggily.

"Morning," she replied as she continued to kiss him, moving up to his cheeks and his temples. Jake returned her kisses, planting a kiss on her nose and forehead, before kissing her on the lips. Curling into him closer, Amy kissed back with enthusiasm. She let go of his shirt and moved her hands to the hem of his shirt, steadily inching her way up under his shirt to his chest. He moved his arm from the armrest to the back of her head, cradling her neck, his hand on her back lifting up her shirt. Sensing that things were moving a little too quickly, Amy pulled back, removing her hands from under his shirt. "I think we should talk about what this is," she said, gesturing between them as she sat up, folding her legs so that she was sitting crisscross, applesauce on her couch.

Running his hand through his hair, Jake sat up too, pulling one leg under him, swinging the other so it hung off the side of the couch. "Yeah, we should."

Unsure of exactly what she wanted to say, Amy sat there looking at Jake. "Maybe we should do this over coffee and bagels," she suggested.

"Yeah, I like that idea," Jake concurred. "Should we go to the place around the corner?"

Amy agreed, asking Jake to wait as she went to change into jeans and a sweatshirt. When she returned to the living room, he led them out of the apartment and down to the deli. Unlike their walk home from the bar last night, this walk was quiet and somewhat uncomfortable. They didn't say anything to each other as they entered the deli and ordered their bagels. Jake grabbed a table for them while Amy paid for their bagels and coffee. They began to eat in silence, periodically looking up at each other and smiling. Halfway through her bagel, Amy realized that she was unable to put off what she needed to say to Jake any longer.

"I really like you Jake," she admitted, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"I really like you too Ames, but I think you already knew that."

Amy smiled at Jake, a little embarrassed by his outright honesty. "I wanted to say, I really like you, but I still stand by my no dating cops rule. This has the potential to blow up in our faces. We work so well together and I don't want anything to risk that." She hated saying this to Jake, but she needed to be honest with him. They worked together and getting involved with each other romantically had the potential to threaten their work dynamic.

Disappointment spread across Jake's face. "So, you're saying, you want to end this, whatever this is? We're just going to be partners and not get involved romantically?"

Amy's heart dropped. It wasn't until she heard Jake say it out loud that she realized that wasn't what she wanted. "No. I want to be with you," she replied quickly. Shocked by her own admission, Amy slapped her hands to her mouth. Jake raised his eyebrows in confusion and amusement. "I don't know. I'm confused," Amy confessed.

"Well, I really like you and I want to be with you," Jake said. "I know you're worried about how this could affect our work relationship, and I understand that. But, I think if we just take this slowly, we can balance a romantic relationship as well as a professional one." Jake reached across the table and took Amy's hands in his own as he talked, letting loose hundreds of butterflies in her stomach.

"Okay, we can do this," Amy expressed confidently.

"Awesome," Jake cheered, leaning across the table to kiss Amy.

…

Agreeing that taking things slowly meant spending the night together was too much time together, Amy and Jake went back to their own homes after finishing breakfast, kissing as they said goodbye.

Amy was elated about her new connection with Jake. He wasn't necessarily her boyfriend just yet, but they both were willing to work to make a romantic and professional relationship work.

Amy was anxious about returning to work after the weekend. She was excited to see Jake again, but also a little nervous about how things were going to be between them. On top of that, she was nervous about the new Captain. Although Captain Vogelcheck had said that there were no hard feelings between them, she was still concerned about the negative implications her past with him might have on her career.

When Amy arrived at the precinct Monday morning, she wasn't surprised to find it empty. She settled into her desk and noticed the Sarge in the Captain's office. Terry was talking animatedly, motioning with his arms. Amy assumed that Terry was filling Captain Vogelcheck in on the dynamics of the precinct.

Soon, the other detectives began rolling in. Jake arrived placing a cup of coffee on Amy's desk without saying anything. She watched him sit down at his desk and he looked everywhere except at her. She picked up a pen and threw it at him, hitting him right in the chest. Still, he continued to ignore her, laughing. "You're an idiot," she laughed.

It wasn't long before the Sarge exited the Captain's office, heading straight over to Jake and Amy, slamming a folder down onto Jake's desk. "We have a DOA the Captain wants you on Peralta."

"Great," Jake said, picking up the folder and quickly looking through it. "Santiago and I will go look into this.

Amy stood up and began to gather her things before the Sarge stopped her. "No, the Captain doesn't want Amy on this case. He wants you to take Diaz."

Amy was perplexed. She currently had the smallest caseload and thus should have been on this case with Jake. She looked to the Sarge, but he just shrugged, indicating that he didn't know the Captain's reasoning for not wanting her on this case.

"Ok…" Jake said, also looking confused. He gave an apologetic shrug to Amy before calling over Rosa to go look into the case with him.

"I do have some cases for you though," the Sarge said to Amy. He handed her a small pile of folders before heading back to his desk. Leafing through the folders, Amy noticed that these were mostly banal, busy work cases. Not thinking too much into it, she got started on her pile of cases.

After two days of continuously being assigned boring cases though, Amy began to think something was up. Jake and the other detectives had been assigned B&E's, a murder, and a missing person case, while she was stuck working on fraud claims, and other cases that didn't require her to go out into the field.

Jake, who was working on a few different difficult cases, had spent very little time in the precinct, giving Amy few opportunities to see him. When he finally came into the precinct Wednesday afternoon, Amy grabbed his arm and pulled him to the evidence locker before he had a chance to sit down.

Once she closed the door, Jake wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. Jake hungrily kissed her and bit her lip. He moved his hands down, cupping her ass. As he lifted her and backed her into the wall, she hooked her legs around his waist and grabbed at his hair. Remembering that they were at work, and that she needed to talk to Jake, Amy gently pushed Jake off of her. He released her, letting her feet touch the floor.

"As much as I enjoy doing that with you, there is something I wanted to talk to you about," Amy panted, struggling to catch her breath. She took a moment to steady her breathing, watching Jake try to do the same. "I think Vogelcheck is purposely keeping me off cases."

"Do you think he's still upset about you dumping him?"

"He said it was in the past. But, he might be lying."

"I think you need to talk to him," Jake proposed.

"Yeah, you're right."

"I love hearing those words!" Jake grinned cockily. Amy rolled her eyes and gently shoved him into the wall before leaving him alone in the evidence locker.

…

Amy waited until the end of the day before she went to talk to Captain Vogelcheck. Once most of the detectives were gone, Amy gathered up her courage and knocked on the Captain's door. "Come in," she heard from beyond the door. Carefully, opening the door, Amy walked in, closing the door behind her. Captain Vogelcheck continued on with his paperwork as Amy made her way over to his desk.

"Captain, I wanted to talk to you about the cases I've been assigned. I feel like you have been keeping me off of difficult cases on purpose." Amy held her breath as she waited for the Captain to respond.

Looking up from his paperwork, he huffed. "Are you accusing me of something here Amy?" he asked offended.

"No, not at all sir. Sorry to bother you." She turned to head out and saw Jake watching her from his desk. Overcome with confidence, she turned back to Vogelcheck. "Actually, I am accusing you of something. I think you're still bitter about our break-up, even though it was almost ten years ago, and you're holding it against me. I keep getting assigned dull, easy cases, even though I am the best detective in this precinct. Look at my numbers."

Vogelcheck pushed his chair back and stood up aggressively. He crossed his arms, his nostrils flaring. "Detective Santiago. I am the Captain of this precinct and I do not appreciate you accusing me of pettiness. I assign cases as they come in. I cannot help it if you just don't like the cases that you are being assigned. Now, please leave my office."

Angered at her conversation with the Captain, Amy quickly fled the office, marching back to her desk.

"I think you need a drink," Jake said. "Shaw's?

…

"He's most definitely holding a grudge," Amy complained as she slammed her empty glass on the table. "There is no way that I just keep getting the bad cases."

"You should talk to Sarge," Jake suggested. "But for now, let's drink away your anger. And play darts."

Amy chuckled and followed him over to the dart boards. She was terrible at darts, but it didn't matter because she was having fun with Jake. He kept making jokes and her stomach hurt from laughing so hard. What she liked best about Jake was his ability to always make her laugh. She was angry about Captain Holt leaving and being replaced by her ex, and here was Jake, making her laugh.

Before she knew it, it was already ten o'clock. She had been enjoying her night with Jake and hadn't realized how late it was getting. "We should head out, we have to work tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, you're right."

"I love hearing those words," she said, repeating what he had said to her earlier.

"Ha-ha," Jake said sarcastically. "Ok, let's go."

Jake grabbed Amy's hand and led her out of the bar. "Are you okay to drive?" he asked as they reached their cars in the precinct parking lot.

"Yeah, I only had two beers. I'm fine."

"Well, I had fun. On this date." He raised one eyebrow, waiting to see how she responded.

"Yeah, I guess this did end up being a date," she said. "Well, my good dates usually end in a kiss," she continued seductively.

"Oh really?" Jakes asked, taking a step closer to Amy. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. She grasped his waist as she melted into his kiss. He walked her backwards until she was leaning against the side of her car. Finally, he broke away, while she continued to hold onto him. She smiled up at him and he returned the smile. "Night Ames," Jake said, placing one last kiss on her forehead and walking to his own car. Amy tucked her hair behind her ears as she climbed into her car.

…

Amy arrived at the precinct at the same time as Jake the next morning. He lit up when he saw her. "Good morning Amy," he exclaimed.

"Good morning Jake," she greeted back.

He motioned her into the elevator before him and the rode up in a comfortable silence, smiling at each other. The elevator reached their floor and Jake followed her out to their desks.

"Detective Peralta, can I see you in my office?" Captain Vogelcheck called from his office. Amy settled into her desk as Jake met with the Captain. She was going through her emails when she heard Jake yelling from the Captain's office.

"Seriously? Are you kidding me?" Amy looked up to see Jake turning red and the Captain talking sternly to him. She watched Jake argue back with the Captain.

Captain Vogelcheck stood up and walked over to his door. "Detective Santiago, could you please join Detective Peralta and I in here?" he called as he opened up his door. Avoiding her colleagues' gazes on her, Amy walked to the Captain's office.

She entered, giving Jake a quizzical look. He answered her immediately. "The Captain is taking me off all my open cases. For no reason."

"Actually, Peralta, it's not for no reason. It has come to my attention that you and Santiago have been engaging in inappropriate workplace behavior," the Captain explained, walking back over to his desk.

Amy's jaw dropped. She avoided looking at Jake, but was sure he was responding the same way.

"Ugh, we've been doing what now?" Jake stammered.

The Captain turned his computer around to show Jake and Amy a video of them kissing in the evidence locker.

"Oh God," Amy mumbled.

"This is why you're taking me off of my cases?" Jake demanded. "We're not doing anything wrong. There's no rules saying that colleagues can't be romantically involved."

"You are holding our break-up against me," Amy accused. "And now, you're jealous of Jake and you're punishing him."

"I am the Captain of this precinct. I believe that fraternization between detectives gets in the way of solving cases. Until you end this, you cannot be working cases. I can't risk having you distracting each other from your work."

"We're your best detectives. Benching us will bring down arrests numbers significantly," Jake argued.

"I'm sorry you feel this way. But this is how I run my precinct. You are dismissed," Vogelcheck said.

Jake and Amy exited the office. "Sarge, can we talk to you in the Briefing Room?" Jake asked, stopping at Terry's desk.

The three of them headed into the Briefing Room, where Jake and Amy explained everything to the Sarge. They explained that they had kissed a few times in the evidence locker, that Amy used to date Vogelcheck, how he was taking them off of cases.

"This is not good, I can't have my best detectives benched. I'll make some calls."

Later that afternoon, as Jake and Amy worked on their boring cases at their desk, Captain Vogelcheck was called into a meeting at 1 Police Plaza. It was about 6 o'clock when Sergeant Jeffords hung open the phone, stood up and cleared his throat, gaining the attention of everyone in the bullpen.

"Dwayne Vogelcheck will no longer be our Captain. Our new Captain is on his way over here now," Terry announced.

There were murmurs around the bullpen as everyone processed this news. Jake leaned across his desk and high-fived Amy, celebrating her ex's departure from their precinct.

Amy heard gasping coming from the stairwell. Turning to see who it was, Amy saw Boyle, arriving back from a case, sweating and bent over as he tried to catch his breath. "I just passed the Vulture on my way back to the precinct. Whose case is he coming for?" Boyle asked the detectives.

Amy looked around at her colleagues as they tried to figure out whose case the Vulture might be coming for.

"Wait a second," Jake said. "Our new captain is on his way…"

"No. There's no way," Rosa dismissed Jake's suggestion.

"What do you mean our new Captain?" Boyle asked having missed the Sarge's announcement.

The elevator dinged and everyone turned their heads towards the opening elevator doors.

"No," Amy cried out as the Vulture walked out.

"What's up sexy people? Looks like I'm your new Captain."


	2. Captain Pembroke

The precinct was silent. Amy sat, open-mouthed, baffled by the Vulture's presence and claim that he was the new Captain. She thought it was bad that her jealous ex was her Captain, but this might be worse. Pembroke was one of the most horrible people in the NYPD, and now he was going to be their new Captain.

"No, no way," Jake finally spoke, breaking the awkward silence that filled the bullpen.

"I can't wait to boss around your big white ass," the Vulture retorted, pointing to Jake.

"Ew," Jake responded.

"This is going to be fun, right sexy?" Pembroke smirked, sliding up to Rosa's desk, perching on the edge.

"Can we have Vogelcheck back?" Rosa asked, teeth clenched, fists balling up at her sides.

"I'm confused, what happened to Captain Vogelcheck?" Charles asked, having missed Terry's previous announcement.

"Captain Vogelcheck was removed from our precinct due to a conflict of interest. His past with a detective in this precinct was impeding his ability to effectively run this squad," Sergeant Jeffords explained.

"I'm confused," Charles repeated.

"Oh! You don't know? Foxy Santiago over here used to date Vogelcheck. She couldn't deal with having her ex here so her and her new boyfriend, Peralta, complained to Sergeant Jeffords and got him kicked out of the precinct."

Amy was mortified. The Vulture had just revealed a lot of personal information to the entire squad. He had called Jake her boyfriend, even though they hadn't even discussed what they were yet. And he also slightly sexually harassed her.

"What is going on?" At this point, Charles was not only confused, but also having a lot of difficulty hiding his excitement about Jake being called Amy's boyfriend.

"This is very inappropriate behavior for a Captain," Amy argued to everyone else in the bullpen.

"I'm sorry, you're right Santiago. Should we discuss appropriate behavior over dinner?" Though there was no hint of sarcasm in Pembroke's voice, the expression on his face suggested that he was not sincerely sorry about his behavior.

"Are you hitting on her?" Jake stood up, taking a step towards the Vulture.

"No, I'm not hitting on your girlfriend Peralta, just suggesting a professional dinner to discuss police matters."

"Santiago's not my girlfriend," Jake uttered. He looked to Amy who bite her lip and shrugged. He was right, she technically wasn't his girlfriend. Although they had talked about being together, they had yet to discuss what being together meant. However, Amy unexpectedly felt disappointed to hear Jake say that she was not her girlfriend.

Backtracking Jake began sputtering. "I mean, I guess, Amy is…we haven't talked about it yet… she is…you know what? This is between me and Santiago."

Amy couldn't help but smile. Jake wasn't saying that he didn't want her to be his girlfriend. He respected her enough to discuss things with her, privately, before talking about it in front of all their coworkers. Amy looked at Jake, who was looking back at her, one eyebrow raised in curiosity. Amy nodded and he smiled at her.

"Well, I'm off the clock now so, anyone want to grab drinks at the bar?" Jake addressed the entire precinct. Amy joined Rosa, Charles and the Sarge as they followed Jake past the Vulture and into the elevator.

It was a quiet ride in the elevator and walk to the bar. Everybody seemed to be absorbed in thought about the Vulture and the events of the past 24 hours. When they reached the bar, the Sarge and Charles headed to the bar to grab the first round of drinks, while Jake, Rosa, and Amy grabbed a booth.

"We need a plan to get Holt back," Jake exclaimed when the Sarge and Charles joined them with their drinks.

"Terry concurs."

"What are our options?" Amy asked. She was in full agreement that the Nine-nine needed Holt to lead them. Captain Vogelcheck had been a disaster, and there was no doubt in her mind that Pembroke would be worse. They needed a Captain who was professional and experienced, who would lead them with gravitas and respect. They needed Holt.

"Could we file a complaint with the Chief of the NYPD?" Charles inquired.

"That would take too long to process," Terry said. "We could appeal to Wuntch. Captain Holt has some dirt on her that Gina and I started to dig up. We could find something to use against her."

"I like it," Jake offered his support of the Sarge's plan.

The detectives stayed a couple more hours, brainstorming ideas to get Captain Holt back, agreeing that the Sarge's plan to appeal to Wuntch was their best option. They arranged to start the next week, digging up dirt on Wuntch.

As everyone headed out for the night, Jake hung back, pulling Amy aside. "About what the Vulture said earlier…"

"Jake, its fine. I know we haven't really talked about our relationship. You were just caught off guard by the Vulture."

"I know we haven't talked about it, but I'd like to. Maybe on a proper date? Tomorrow night?" Jake paused, waiting for Amy's response.

Amy smiled. "I'd love to go on a date with you Jake."

"Awesome," he said, letting out a deep breath. "Should I pick you up at eight?"

"Eight is perfect. Walk me back to my car now though?"

"Of course." Jake took Amy's hand, interlocking their fingers and not letting go as they exited the bar and walked back to their cars. Once they reached Amy's car, Jake kissed her softly on the lips and waited for her to get in her car. As Amy drove off, she looked back and saw Jake watching her drive off.

By the time eight o'clock rolled around the next day, Amy was excited, but nervous, about her first real date with Jake. She had not had a good day at work. The Vulture continued to make inappropriate passes at her and Rosa, argued with her about minute details in her case reports, and was just an overall pain in everyone's ass. A fun night with Jake was exactly what she needed to forget about the horrible day she had under the Vulture's command.

Amy stood in front of her bathroom mirror. She had picked out a simple red dress that she thought looked flattering on her. She had also tried something new with her make-up. She was uncomfortable with elaborate make-up, but had looked up YouTube videos to help her try some new make-up tips. She was now second guessing her choices. She heard a banging at the door and took one last glance in the mirror before answering the door.

Leaning against the door frame was Jake. Amy couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to look cool and sexy. "Stop laughing at me," Jake laughed back. "We can't all look effortlessly sexy like you."

Amy turned bright red at Jake's compliment. Sexy was not a word that Amy would ever use to describe herself. And, to hear Jake call her that seemed wrong. "I'm not sexy," Amy said, brushing off Jake's compliment.

Jake kissed Amy sweetly on the lips. "Yes you are," he argued, pulling back, cupping her face and looking her in the eyes.

Amy smiled and put her hands over Jake's. "Thanks," she whispered, figuring it would be easier to accept Jake's compliment rather than to argue him.

"Ready to go?" Jake asked, removing his hands from Amy's face.

Jake had made reservations at a new restaurant. It was one that Amy actually had wanted to try and was pleased with Jake's choice. The conversation was easy between them throughout dinner. They talked about cases they were both working on, their favorite parts of their job, their families, and childhood memories. There was a lot of laughing and flirting. Eventually, as they shared dessert, Jake brought up the status of their relationship.

"So, what is this?" he asked, gesturing between them.

"What do you want this to be?" Amy knew what she wanted; she wanted Jake to be her boyfriend. But, she was afraid and wanted to hear what he wanted before she opened up.

She watched him take a deep breath. "I want you to be my girlfriend," he confessed in one mumbled breath.

Amy giggled. "I want you to be my boyfriend."

"Awesome," Jake cheered, looking relieved that he and Amy were on the same page.

As they left the restaurant, hand in hand, Amy thought that this date was top on the good date list.

"So, I had a really great time with you, girlfriend" Jake said as he walked Amy to her door.

"Me too, thanks, boyfriend." Amy leaned up and kissed Jake on the cheek. She pulled back slightly. Jake turned into her and she kissed him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, taking a step forward so that her back was up against her door. While still kissing Jake, she reached inside her bag to find her keys. Once, she found them and pulled them out of the bag, Jake took them out of her hands, opening up her door and walking her inside, slamming the door behind them.

Amy kissed Jake passionately. She parted her lips, her tongue begging entrance into his mouth. He parted his lips, allowing her tongue entrance as he pulled her tighter into his body. Amy loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, desiring to be closer to Jake. He pulled away, permitting her to push his shirt off of his shoulders and pull his tie over his head. As his lips came back into contact with Amy's, his hands reached around her to unzip her dress. Amy stepped out of her dress, pushing Jake closer to her couch. Her hands went down to his pants, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his fly as the back of his knees hit her couch. Falling back into the couch, Jake enveloped Amy in his arms and she fell on top of him.

Amy broke away from Jake's lips and began pecking kisses on his neck as she straddled him. A deep moan escaped Jake's throat as she gently bit his neck, leaving a small hickey. She grinded into his groin as she moved back to his lips, kissing him intensely and passionately. Jake moved his hands up Amy's back, unhooking her bra, pulling it off and throwing it across the room. She let out a soft groan as his mouth moved away from hers and onto her chest, taking in one of her hard nipples, his hand massaging her other breast. She raked her fingers through his hair, holding him closer to her.

"Jake," she whimpered.

His hands traveled down her stomach, making her shiver. She released his hair from her grip and moved her hands back down to his pants which she had left unzipped. She moved onto her knees, one on either side of him, as he lifted himself up to allow her to push his pants off his legs, and he kicked them off. Amy sat back on Jake's lap, leaning back to take in the situation.

Here she and Jake were, each only in their underwear, their lips sore and bruised from kissing. She was moments away from having sex with her partner. Had someone told her when she first met Jake that she would be his girlfriend and sleeping with him, she never would have believed them. She was glad that she was so wrong about him.

She grabbed his hair as she leaned in to kiss him again. Jake's hands immediately grasped at her hips and she grinded into him. "Ames," he growled. Amy moved her hands down his body. She fingered at the top of his boxers before moving her hands down and stroking his hard cock. Jake groaned as she touched him, grabbing her waist tighter and pressing kisses into her neck.

"Take you boxers off," she instructed him as she stood up and removed her own underwear. Jake quickly followed Amy's instructions. Amy straddled Jake, lowering herself onto him. She held onto him tight as he thrusted into her. It wasn't long before she came, Jake following swiftly after her.

Amy rested her head on Jake's shoulders as she regained her breath and Jake embraced her, moving his hands up her back and into her hair. "That…was…wow," he gasped.

"'That was wow,' title of our sex tape?" Amy laughed.

"Yeah," Jake joined in her laughter.

Amy woke up the next morning on top of Jake, still on the couch. Their arms and legs were entangled together. The blanket she kept folded on the back of her couch was draped over them. They had gone a few more rounds and had been too engrossed in each other to move from the couch to the bedroom. She smiled thinking about the way they moved together, the way he groaned her name as he came, the way he made her feel. She kissed his chest, unable to stop smiling. She felt Jake stirring beneath her and continued to press kisses to his chest.

"Amy," he breathed. Amy pushed herself up to look Jake in the eyes. He rubbed her arm with one hand while the other was slung across her back. She watched him yawn, still trying to wake up. As he smiled at her, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Last night was amazing Amy. I take back every bad sex tape joke."

Amy blushed. She agreed, last night was amazing. It was the best sex she ever had. But, it still embarrassed her to hear Jake talk about how amazing she was at sex. "Thanks," she whispered humbly.

Jake reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled down at him, her grin growing bigger as he returned the smile.

…

Amy and Jake spent the entire weekend together. They watched movies while making out on the couch before finally moving to the bedroom. She gave him a blow job in the shower and he went down on her on the kitchen counter while they waited for the Chinese take-out they ordered. He left late Sunday night, needing to shower and change clothes before work Monday morning.

After only one weekend together, Amy knew that this was something special. She had never spent so much time with a boyfriend so early in the relationship. Being with Jake was easy though. There never was a dull in conversation. He teased her and made her laugh and showed her how much he appreciated her. She realized that transitioning from partners to a romantic relationship wasn't difficult because they had built a strong friendship over the years.

She was gathering her things for work Monday morning when she heard a knocking at her door. Wondering who it could be so early in the morning, she ran to the door. She was surprised to see Jake standing there, holding two cups of coffee.

"I couldn't wait until work to see you," he said, stepping inside before she had a chance to invite him in, kissing her as she closed the door behind him.

"Are you going to bring me coffee every day? Because I could get use to this," Amy said, taking the coffee he held out to her.

"Not a chance. I had to get up super early to pick up coffee and drive over here before you left for work. I like my sleep," Jake laughed.

"Do you like your sleep more than me?" Amy teased, pouting at him.

"That's not fair," Jake retaliated. Amy laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "If you're ready to go, I'll drive you to work," he said.

Amy grabbed her things and let Jake lead them out the door. Even though they had seen each other just hours ago, they still had plenty of things to talk about on the drive to work. As they pulled into the precinct parking lot, Amy realized that they were arriving at work together. People were going to make assumptions about their relationship.

"Wait," Amy said as Jake was opening up his door. "People are going to be talking about us arriving to work together."

"So?" Jake asked. "Pembroke already announced to the whole precinct that we were dating."

"I know. But, coming into work together…people are going to make assumptions and…"

"So let them," Jake said. "All that matters is us. You are my girlfriend and I want to be with you. People are going to talk, let them."

Amy smiled, reaching across the car to give Jake a kiss. "Okay, I'm ready, let's go."

Jake met Amy on her side of the car and grabbed her hand, holding onto her. As they entered their office, fingers interlocked, they were surprised that no one made any comments about their appearance together. Rather, everyone was talking about Captain Holt's arrival back at the Nine-nine.


	3. Captain Holt

"Captain Holt!" Jake shouted, dropping Amy's hand and rushing to give Holt a hug. "You're back!"

"Well, apparently, when I leave, pandemonium erupts in the precinct," Captain Holt stated as he pushed Jake off of him.

"Pandemonium? To what could you possibly referring?" Jake asked, half joking, half confused about whether or not Captain Holt was being serious or not.

Holt looked at Jake, unamused. Jake took a step back as Amy and the rest of the precinct gathered around to welcome Holt back to the Nine-Nine.

"I am back as Captain of the Nine-Nine," Holt addressed the precinct as they erupted into applause and cheers. "My bosses have agreed that Wuntch was wrong to take me out of the Nine-nine and place me in PR. I am thrilled to be back." Holt smiled, a rare display of emotion.

The team stepped up to Holt, hugging him, shaking his hand, congratulating him on his return. Once everyone had a chance to welcome him back, Holt turned to Jake and Amy.

"Peralta. Santiago. May I see you in my office?" Captain Holt stated, gesturing towards his office. Amy gulped, nervous about what Holt was going to say to them. She looked at Jake for reassurance but he looked just as panicked as she felt. Not saying a word, they followed the Captain into his office, very aware of their colleagues' eyes on them.

Once they were settled in Captain Holt's office, the door shut behind them and everyone situated in the chairs around his desk, the Captain spoke. "Personally, as your friend, I am thrilled that the two of you have started dating. I know that you two have had feeling for each other for quite some time and I am pleased that you have finally decided to act on these feelings."

Amy beamed, looking at Jake who was clearly just as happy as she was. To have the Captain's approval meant the world to her. And obviously, it was just as important to Jake who, though he would never admit it, viewed Holt as a father figure.

"However, as your Captain, I am apprehensive about the negative effect this relationship could have on your professional relationship. Even if you do stay together, this relationship has the potential to have a negative impact on the precinct. I would advise you to keep things professional at work and be cognizant of the influence your relationship has on your colleagues."

Amy looked to Jake. The Captain brought up some good points. Her relationship with Jake could potentially isolate them from the other detectives in the precinct. She never wanted her colleagues to view her relationship with Jake as a way for her to advance her career, or vice versa. And, God forbid, they broke up, the fallout from that breakup could impede their ability to work together, consequently affecting the dynamics of the entire team. They would need to be conscious of how they worked together and interacted together while in the precinct.

"Of course Sir, we will be professional and appropriate at work," Jake stated, avoiding Amy's gaze.

"Great! And again, I'm very happy for you two," Holt said, displaying a small, unusual smile. "You are dismissed."

Jake and Amy exited Holt's office. As Amy headed towards her desk, she felt Jake tug on her sleeve. Giving in to his pull, she allowed him to guide her to the evidence locker.

"So, that was kind of an intense conversation with Holt," Jake expressed once they were alone.

"Yeah," Amy agreed. "But he's right though. I think we should set up some rules for work. You know, to keep things professional and appropriate."

"Of course." Amy thought she sensed slight sarcasm at Jake's response. He raised his eyebrows at her, indicating that, although unwilling to admit it, he knew that she was right; they needed to set up some ground rules for work.

"Rule one: No intimacy at work. That means, no kissing, no hugging, no hand-holding..."

"No hand-holding!?" Jake exclaimed in disbelief. "Not even as we walk in?"

"No, we need to keep things professional. Do you see Hitchcock and Scully holding hands?"

"Well, actually…" Jake started.

"Rule number two," Amy continued, ignoring Jake's attempt to make light of the serious situation. "No giving each other favors when it comes to cases."

"Right, no sleeping with me just so I'll let you in on an interesting case," Jake expanded on Amy's rule, smiling.

"You're not taking this seriously." Amy pouted, tears threatening to form in her eyes. Jake pulled her in to a hug, holding her tightly as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I just don't think we need rules Ames. I think we can figure out what is appropriate and what isn't as we go along. But, if I have a hard day, I don't think it's wrong for me to want a kiss, or even just a hug, from my girlfriend to cheer me up."

"You're right."

"Really!?" Jake cried out, surprised at Amy's agreement. "I mean, yes, of course I'm right."

Amy laughed. "Come on. Let's get back to work," Jake said, releasing her from their hug but interlocking their fingers as he led her back out to the bullpen.

Amy felt butterflies in her stomach. She was excited about this new relationship with Jake. As she settled back into her desk, watching Jake as he smiled at her, she was confident about their relationship. Of course they could make this work. Yes, they had their differences, many differences, but they both really wanted this to work. And with Holt's approval, they were in good shape. There was no doubt in her mind that this was going to work.

With one last glance at Jake, she smiled, getting back to her work.


End file.
